


2am

by sunburns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunburns/pseuds/sunburns
Summary: it's two am and ten wishes he could just go back to sleep





	2am

1:46 am. The alarm clock on Ten's nightstand shines brightly into his unadjusted eyes. He had woken up startled, jolted awake by a loud bang. Too tired to care, it was 2 fucking am, he rolls over in an attempt to bring himself back to sleep. Ten has barely closed his eyes before another bang echoes through the room. He almost yells out for his roommate to quit doing whatever is making that sound before he realizes that it's coming from his window. It wasn't the first time Ten had woken up to someone banging on his window- Taeyong had lost his keys once or twice and had to climb up to Ten's window in order to get in. There had also been occasions when he found Jaehyun knocking on his window, trying to get inside to see Taeyong in the middle of the fucking night. Ten didn't have the energy to question what Jaehyun did outside his window at 3:30 on a Sunday but he was pretty sure he could guess and by the way Taeyong looked in the morning he could only confirm his guesses. Between his roommate and his roommates boyfriend (or hookup? Ten wasn't entirely sure) harassing him in the middle of the night, Ten also had a frequent visitor. All in all, it wasn't too uncommon for him to be woken up at ungodly hours because someone wanted to get in. 

Ten drags himself out of bed, quickly wrapping his blanket around his shoulders as he makes his way across his room. His tired eyes aren't used to the bright light from the moon and the street lights shining through his window and he has to squeeze his eyes in order to be able to see anything. A sweaty and flustered Johnny is leaned up against his window.

"What the fuck..." Ten mumbles as he pulls the window open. "Johnny, what are you doing here? It's almost two am." 

As soon as the window is open Johnny leans forward to climb in and Ten instantly catches the smell of alcohol. Cheap alcohol and stale smoke, an all too familiar scent for Ten who had attended several college parties since he became friends with Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun. 

"I had to see you." Johnny answers, a lot quitier and softer than how he usually sounded. "Is Taeyong home?"

Johnny had a lisp and a tendency to underarticulate words when he got excited, but it was ten times worse when he was drunk. The way his voice softened when he was intoxicated didn't help either and Ten often found himself struggling to understand him.

"No, he's with Jaehyun at that party." Ten responds. It's the same party Johnny has just come from and Ten wonders how Jaehyun had let his best friend get drunk enough that he forgot about Taeyong being there. Johnny seems to take Ten's confirmation that the apartment is empty as invitation and he stumbles through the window, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Ten helps him up while also holding the blanket around himself and when Johnny is back on his feet Ten closes the window behind him.

"You smell awful, Johnny." Ten murmurs, scrunching his nose at Johnny. 

"Rude." he replies. He spins around quickly and takes a step towards Tens bed before he sits down, bouncing slightly on the mattress. 

"No, Johnny, you cannot be in my bed smelling like that. Let's get you cleaned up." Ten says, pulling Johnny away from his bed by grabbing his wrist. Ten wonders how he went from sleeping soundly on his bed just twenty minutes ago to now having to deal with his drunk friend. A drunk friend that he might have a crush on. A drunk friend that he might have wanted to avoid tonight, going so far as to reject his invitation to the party in order to be away from him. Ten wishes he could just go back to sleep. 

He sits Johnny down on the toilet after struggling to guide him through the dorm room (Johnny is huge and barely has control over his limbs when he's sober, drunk Johnny is even more of a hassle). 

"I'm going to get you a glass of water, okay? In the meanwhile you can get washed up." Ten says. He instructs Johnny by handing him the bar of soap and turning the faucet on. Johnny starts washing his hands, quite sloppily but in his drunken state Ten can't really blame him, and it satisfies him enough to leave Johnny to tend to himself. Ten makes a detour to his room and replaces the blanket around his body with a sweater, and then he fetches a glass of water for his friend. When Ten comes back into the bathroom Johnny has done his best at trying to clean himself up. Half his hair is wet, the freshly dyed black hair sticks to his forehead and drips of water. He looks like a wet dog, Ten thinks, and for a moment he considers teasing him for it. 

Johnny gulps down the water so quickly that some of it escapes his mouth and drips down his chin. The front of his shirt is damp with water and there are random wet spots on the front of his jeans. As Ten takes a closer look at his clothes he registers how dirty Johnny is. It's highly unusual for him to be so messy but Ten also knows that the parties Johnny went to could get really crazy really fast, so he decides not to ask him about it. Maybe tomorrow, when he had sobered up.

"Johnny, your clothes are dirty... We need to get them off of you." Ten says, grabbing a hold of Johnnys shirt. He doesn't even hesitate in raising his arms up, letting Ten slide the clothing over his head with ease.

"If you wanted to get me naked you could'a just told me." he says. He gives Ten a smirk that is so typically Johnny. So typically his best friend, his best damn friend that made his heart race just by curling the corners of his mouth. He knows Johnny is drunk but he still can't help the blush that paints his cheeks.

"Not naked, you've got to keep your underwear on." Ten chuckles nervously, feeling timid after the comment Johnny just made and at the thought of seeing him in his underwear. Ten motions for him to take his pants off as he folds Johnnys shirt. He makes a mental note to throw Johnnys clothes in the washer as soon as he has fallen asleep. 

"I don’t mind!" Johnny exclaims as he fumbles with his belt. "A pretty boy wantin’ me in my underwear.."

"Oh my god," Ten laughs. "If sober Johnny could hear you right now he’d beat your ass."

After watching Johnny struggle with his belt Ten swats his hands away and helps the taller boy unbuckle the belt, pulling it out of the loops of his jeans. Johnny sings a 'thank you' and Ten has to fight away another laugh. It certainly wasn't the first time Ten had experienced Johnny while drunk, but it had never been this bad and he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. And maybe the fact that he had a huge crush on him didn't exactly help.

"Sober Johnny think's you're pretty too." Johnny says. He pulls his pants off, sitting down on the toilet to keep himself from falling as he pulls his pants down his ankes.

"I'm sure he does." Ten scoffs. He hopes Johnny won't notice the way his expression fell, but with his level of intoxication, he suspected he wouldn’t. In a way, it was comforting to think that he probably wouldn’t recollect any of this tomorrow morning, but a small part of Ten also hoped he would. More than anything, he wished he would tell him things like this while sober. He wished he would say these things and mean them, and not just in a friend who wants to hype up his friend way. 

Ten collects Johnnys pants and socks from the floor and put them in the pile with his shirt. He then grabs a small towel and dabs it over Johnnys face, proceeding to dry his hair as best as he could. 

"There!" Ten cheers as he finishes drying him. "Looking good." 

"Not as good as you!" Johnny smiles back. He reaches out towards Ten and plants his hands over his hips. Skinship was second nature to Johnny so the action didn't exactly surprise him but he couldn't help the way his heart seemed to skip a beat every time Johnnys hand made contact with his body. If Ten was blushing before it's a thousand times worse now and he can literally feel his face heat up from the sudden flush. Not only is this the same boy that makes his heart beat furiously but he's also in his underwear, looking up at Ten with such adoration in his eyes and his big hands are cupping his hips. 

Ten shakes himself back to reality when Johnnys hands start to travel up south, placing his hands on the bigger boys shoulders and pushing him back.

"Let's get you to bed, okay?" Ten mumbles, offering a fake smile to the drunk boy in front of him. Johnny stands up, hands still resting on Tens hips, his face now just a few inches away from Ten. His breath hits Tens face and hes surprised by the smell of toothpaste. With a quick look at the sink, he confirms that Johnny has brushed his teeth. With Tens toothbrush. 

"Come on." Ten encourages him, quickly pulling away. He couldn't get caught up in this. Johnny was drunk, he had no idea what he was saying or what he was doing. He was drunk, and he was also Tens friend. He didn't want to mess anything up by making a move on Johnny, they were best friends and that's probably all Johnny wanted them to be.

He pries Johnnys hands away from his hips, instead grabbing a hold of his left wrist and guiding him back into his bedroom. He lays down, spreading himself all over Tens bed.

"Do you want another glass of water before I go?" he asks him.

"Before you go?" he repeats. He sits up slightly to lean on his arms, propping himself up on his elbows. "I thought you were gonna sleep here. With me."

"No.. I’ll sleep on the couch. You need your space." Ten says. He's not so sure who needs the space more but he's certain that spending the night next to Johnny wouldn't make his feelings for him lessen. 

Johnny huffs and reaches over, grabbing Tens hand and pulling him down on the bed.

"Come here." he murmurs. His voice is inviting and softer than Ten has ever heard him sound before. It’s comforting. So is the pleading look on his face. Johnny was a naturally flirty person and Ten some times thinks that that's what made him fall for him. Johnny is so easy to fall for, he's extroverted and talkative and he makes everyone feel like the most important person in the world just from talking to them. No one could blame Ten for falling in love with his dumb, big best friend- in fact he wondered how everyone else hadn't done the same yet. 

"Come here."

Ten hadn't realized that he was zoning out until Johnny repeated himself, this time with a louder but still coaxing tone. He gives in, crawling onto the bed. He waits until Johnny has adjusted his position under the covers before he slides down himself and pulls the blanket over his body. Ten is on his back and Johnny is on his side, facing towards him. The way he's looking at him makes him feel vulnerable. 

He's just about to ask his friend why he's staring at him when he speaks up instead.

"You're so beautiful." he says. His voice is quiet, like he's telling you a secret and it reminds Ten of sleepovers he had with his friends when he was younger, when they would whisper secret to eachothers under the covers. 

"Johnny..." Ten protests. 

"I mean it. You're fucking beautiful, Ten." His voice is louder now and he moves closer as he says it. Ten can feel his breathing start to come out uneven, suddenly nervous by the way Johnny was inching closer. His proximity and the warmth radiated from his body (his bare body, Ten reminds himself) accompanied by the words he was speaking makes Ten feel like flowers are about to bloom in his chest.

"You're drunk." Ten states. His voice sounds a lot more even and confident than how he feels right now. "You don't mean that." 

"I do." he says. "You're so pretty, Tennie. Some times it bothers me how pretty you are, 'cause all those guys in school stare at you. It bothers me that they don't realize you're mine." 

Ten can't help the way his stomach flutters at that, Johnny called him his. His Ten! All Ten wanted was for Johnny to call him 'his' and to be able to call Johnny 'mine'. He has to fight off the urge to lean forward and kiss him or tell him just how badly he wanted to belong to Johnny, to be his and his only. He's drunk, he has to temind himself. He doesn't mean anything he says and by tomorrow morning he wouldn't even remember any of this.

"Johnny, you should shut up before you say more shit you’re gonna regret when you sober up." The words come out sounding a lot harsher than he meant for, and for a quick moment, he feels bad. 

"I mean it." he insists. Ten sighs, giving up on fighting him off. 

"Sure." he mumbles. "You need to sleep."

He only huffs in response and even though Ten isn't looking at him he knows that Johnny is sporting a pout. Ten doesn't bother looking to find out though, instead turning around to face away from the boy next to him. If he had to sleep in the same bed as the guy who had occupied his thoughts for months it would at least be easier if he didn't have to see him. It doesn't do much though, he's still painfully aware of Johnny laying next to him. He moves around a lot and Ten can hear his breath and the small whines he makes as he tries to fall asleep.

2:31 am; the clock on Tens nightstand reads when he feels an arm wrap around his middle.

**Author's Note:**

> im fucking nervous this is the first time ive ever published something ive written please be gentle with me i am fragile


End file.
